My Cinderella Story
by Charlicious
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head. Original story tweaked a little. May continue it if you enjoy it and might even turn it into a bunch of one-shot drabbles. Terrible at summaries but please read enjoy. Love you guys :D


**AN: So, I'm an actor and recently got cased as Cinderella at my school. I felt as though I wanted to get more connected with the character so I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think and enjoy! :D**

* * *

My Cinderella story

It's Christmas eve 1989.

It's my eighth birthday and to celebrate my father has taken me out of the house for the day leaving my new stepmother at home so that we can have a long overdue daddy daughter day.

He's taken me to my favorite place on Earth - London.

As the taxi passes Buckingham Palace I placed my hands on the window and stared, father asks the driver if he could drive round so that I could see it again as he wraps his arm around my shoulder giving me a hug. We come round again and just as we pass there's a screeching of breaks and my father is covering me with his body as the car swerves and flips landing upside down on the road.

I'm shaking, unable to think.

All I remember before I black out is the warm feeling of liquid coming from above me...only now do I realize what it was and I wish I had blacked out earlier.

I woke up two days later in a hospital bed crying out for my daddy. That was when a nurse came into my room with tears in her eyes upon seeing me. She was so nice when she explained - even when I broke down weeping after hearing the news. I was the only survivor of the crash.

My father gave his precious life to save me and every single day I miss him.

**...ten years later...**

I wake up on December 23rd 1999 screaming out from the nightmare feeling my father's life drain away from him just like I do everyday...and everyday once I wake up from my terror filled dreams I continue to live my nightmare except this time my father isn't here.

"Cinderella! Breakfast!"

I sigh, wiping my tear stained cheeks as I stand up and get to work getting the witches their breakfast (did I mention I sleep on the floor in the kitchen) don't judge me for calling my _family _witches. In fact that's an insult to witches. There are probably some nice witches out there I mean their title doesn't define them which I suppose is the same in this case: step**mother **and step**sisters **imply loving family members but they are anything but.

"Cinderella!"

"Coming!"

I run up the stairs careful not to spill the extravagant amounts of food and drinks laid out on the tray before me. As I enter my stepmother's room I see the wicked woman sitting up in her frilly bed with a frown plastered onto her face. I place her breakfast onto her individual tray and leave before she can yell at me, then I go into my stepsister's rooms and do the same.

I go through the house tidying as I go making sure everything is spotless so there can be no criticism - although I know they'll find something to yell at me for. After about 2 hours I hear the ear splitting squeal of my stepsister Rebecca and I hurry up to her room knowing she;s got stuck in her dress again insisting she's a size 6 when in reality she's a size 20. Yeah - I have to deal with her every single day. I drag the string through her corset and use my foot to pull them together which is actually harder than it sounds considering I have her yelping every five seconds saying I've tampered with her outfit making it shrink even though she's never actually been able to fit into it and I've had to sew it up at least 5 times since she got it last weekend.

Just as I've finished forcing her into her incredibly tight and inappropriate dress revealing every bulge and fold in her body...wish I could un-see that image, really I do...my other stepsister, Rebecca's twin, Imogen calls from down the hall.

It appears that her brush has broken again after she tried to drag it through the bird's nest that is her hair. That's when I realize it's actually in three pieces **inside **her hair! Plus it's covered in the fake tan she has caked her body in.

"Fuck Imogen what have you done?"

"Don't you dare think you're worthy of swearing in front of me you little maggot"

I sigh again and walk over to her prepared to tackle the mess she has created.

**...the morning continues with equally veil jobs and situations until the mail arrives...**

I slump over to the door already tired from my morning's work. As I open the door I see our neighbor who is one year younger than me. He's asked me out 243 times in the past two years alone - yeah he's persistent. Sometimes I feel bad turning him down time after time but then I see his barely clothed girlfriend sneaking out of his house in the early hours of the morning and I feel better.

"Hey Cindi, how you doing?" he leans nonchalantly against the door frame holding the mail

"Hey, have you been watching friends again?" Rebecca's head pops round the corner behind me yet I know she's there because she's always there whenever he calls round.

"Hey Sammy! Do you like my dress? I really like your top!" she's battering her fake eyelashes like crazy

"Is there something in your eye?" He quickly looks at her then his attention is on me again

"Um...yeah will you check it out for me?" she pushes past me and puts her hands on his chest looking into his eyes which makes him look extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, I can't see anything - better be going now anyway. See you around Cindi" he pries her hands off of him and winks at me making her go bright red with anger, great just great.

"Sammy you've got our mail" I shout after him as I do every day when he leaves after being creeped out by her.

"Oh sorry" he hands it to me and lingers a little to long looking at me which once again results in an infuriated Rebecca.

I close the door as fast as I can and try some damage control

"I think he really likes you you know - maybe he just likes playing hard to get" she scoffs

"I know what boys like OK! Unlike you who attracts nobody I have MANY male suitors"

I roll my eyes as she turns her back and flip through the mail hoping for one birthday card, I never get any but tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday I guess I just thought there may be someone out there who cared about me still. No chance.

What I do find however, is a letter written in fancy writing saying:

_'To all the eligible, elegant ladies of the house,_

_To commence the arranged marriage his Royal Highness Prince Christian of Cambridge_

_You are hereby invited to attend his most magnificent Royal Ball_

_To be held at Buckingham Palace, London on Christmas Eve this year. _

_If you are chosen you shall marry the Prince on New Year's Eve to celebrate the millennium _

_We hope to see you at the Palace before midnight on Christmas Eve when the lucky lady will be chosen_

_Good luck.'_

A smile creeps across my face as I imagine what it might be like. As I read it out to the hags she all gasp and eek and state that they are to go shopping. I, of course, as if I can attend the ball and they, of course, reply with laughter.

**...later that night...**

As the cows leave in the limo for a night of magic I leave the door for a night of skivvying. I turn to start making a hangover cure for the morning as they will undoubtedly need one and feel a cold whoosh of air as if the door had opened.

Upon turning I see a silver envelope waiting for me on the table. It's addressed to me!

Slowly, cautiously I open the crisp paper and find two things:

Another, smaller letter and a tiny glass bottle filled with sparkles.

I open the letter and read out loud its content

_'My dearest Cinderella,_

_If you're reading this it means that I am no longer with you and you need me. _

I have encased a bottle which you should only open after you have read this letter so you understand.

_I never wanted to marry your stepmother but she said you would get hurt if I didn't so I complied leaving my own little trick - I have left everything I own to you my child_

_If ever you need my sweetheart know that I am with you and that I love you more than anything _

_I know that while I haven't been there for you your life has been hard but I promise you now that if you are yourself tonight your life will never be hard again._

_All my love, _

_your father _

_P.S happy birthday and I hope you like your well earned present xxx'_

Tears over flow as I read my father's words and then realization hits me. The bottle was my present. Taking a breath I open it and watch the glitter pour out onto the floor.

Before my eyes a beautiful lady appears in front of me. My **real **mother. She smiles a smile that melts my heart and I wrap my arms around her having never been able to do that before as she died when I was a baby. I knew it was her though - I just knew.

As my tears fell onto her shoulder I started to feel something strange, a tingling rising from my toes to my head filling me with happiness. She pulls back and says one simple sentence that leaves me completely confused.

"I love you and am so proud of you...now go but be back before midnight" she smiles at me again and goes back into the bottle fitting the lid on as she goes. I look down and see I'm completely changed. I look...beautiful. My long ballgown glistens and my glass slippers feel like silk on my feet. I look into the mirror and see the muck from my face has disappeared and my make-up makes actually makes me look like an adult. I look around the room and see that everything I had planned on doing while the gruesome three were at the ball was done. I smiled to myself seeing the time was only 6:30pm.

I could go to the ball!

**...7pm - the Royal Ball...**

I enter without giving my name and everyone turns to stare as I walk down the stairs terrified that I may trip. As I reach the bottom with a relieved breath I also get a man kissing my hand.

"May I have this dance?" Well he didn't waste anytime did he?

I smile not the less and walk to the dance floor with him. As we dance I decide to talk to him

"I'm Cinderella and who, may I ask, are you?" a mysterious grin passes his lips

"Oh, I don't suppose that you will have heard of me...I'm Prince Christian"

My eyes widen and I almost step on his toes as he spins me. I'm dancing with the Prince!

After about three hours of dancing we make our way out of the hall and further into the depths of the Palace narrowly avoiding those that time - and diets - forgot.

We talk for what seems like a lifetime and he makes me laugh so much I would have thought he was a comedian!

Just as he starts to lean in, ready to kiss me (or at east I hope that's what he was doing) a loud sound is heard from inside the hall

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is ten minutes until midnight and ten minutes until Prince Christian will reveal his bride - to - be. Let us all convene outside to watch the fireworks"

He smiles and stands up offering me a hand "Will you accompany me to watch the fireworks?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go and...um...powder my nose" I panicked alright! What was I suppost to say? I was warned on not staying after midnight and he wanted me to go out into a huge crowd in front of my stepmother and stepsisters to watch fireworks - I can just imagine the flash of light now as my hair turns into snakes like Medusa turning everyone around to stone or on a less dramatic note, my gorgeous persona falling to reveal the slave clothes I usually wear. Hey I dunno do I? For all I know midnight could result in my feet turning into hands and my hands turning into ears!

I run regretting not taking my shoes off first as the silk like material slips right off my foot leaving me in one shoe making me run while being two different heights! Just as I have left the Palace a tear rolls down my cheek as I see the spot where I lost my dad all those years ago. I keep running.

As I enter my village I turn to see the fantastic display of light end and fade into the air and I can't help feeling that that would be the prefect metaphor for tonight. Happy birthday me.

As I enter the house I fall to my knees and sleep on the floor like the pet that I am.

I'm woken up 3 hours later when the drunken bimbos stumble in.

"How was your night? Did you win the Prince's heart?" I ask afraid of the answer

"Ugh, I was well on my way to becoming the new princess when this slut walked in and stole him away. I bet the little whore is throwing up in the gutter right now. At least she didn't get to be his wife either - the royals said that 'the Prince was not inclined to reveal the identity of his future bride at this moment in time' God it was annoying."

I smile lightly as I help them up to their rooms and prepare for their moaning in the morning. Not only has the Prince not got a wife but I can actually spend some time to myself tomorrow as they'll be asleep.

**...midday Christmas Day...**

I have just laid our the banquet before the hungover corpses hoping for some left overs when there is a knock on the door...

"Cinderella, whoever it is tell them to fuck off" my ever polite stepmother growls

I nod and hurry over to the door praying they don't knock again. As I open it I see the Prince and his servants waiting nervously outside.

"Hello my good lady. May we enter? We have official business which requires us to see every woman who attended the ball last night" his eyes search me as if recognizing me - I wish. He's probably just clocked my dirty rags and messy hair.

"I'm very sorry, there are three women who attended the ball last night living here but I'm afraid that they are not in any fit state to convene with you. I apologize and will tell them that you called" before he can reply I slam the door closed abruptly.

"Who was it?"

"It was the Prince" Rebecca and Imogen's eyes snap towards me but my stepmother stays still

"As if the Prince would lower his standards to talk to _you_" she says with a sneer on her hairy face

"Well, he was looking for you three but as you told me to I got rid of him" That's when her eyes do focus on me and she stumbles towards the door

"Your majesty! Your majesty! I'm very sorry for the behavior of my servant - she will be punished. What may I do for you?" He struts in obviously acting more royal than normal to make fun of her.

"I am looking for the most beautiful..." She brushes down her dress "the most elegant..." she straightens up "the most intelligent..." she pulls a 'smart' looking face which, in actual fact makes her look sillier than ever. "young woman there is in the United Kingdom. Her name is Cinderella. Do you know where I might find her?" The three barbaric women shoot daggers towards me knowing I had not only defied them but also was the woman who stole the Prince's heart.

"**I** am Cinderella" Rebecca - the little (well big) liar. Of course she would try and lie her way into getting what she wants. The Prince looks her up and down with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'm afraid ou don't look like Cinderella but if you insist that you are you may put your foot into this shoe like everyone else who claims to be my love - if it fits then I shall marry you" Imogen perks up

"So, just because she has the same size foot as me means that you'll marry her? **I'm** Cinderella not **her**"

_Oh God make it stop. _

"You shall both try it on and no being the correct size doesn't mean that I shall marry you - the shoe will decide"

"What do you mean your highness?" My stepmother is SUCH a suck-up!

"I mean the shoe will decide who I marry - just wait and see"

Rebecca tries to try it on but Imogen pushes her out of the way. Her foot is FAR too caked in fake tan to fit into my pure slipper but she continues and points her toes into it then, as if by **magic** she screams and withdraws her toes leaving a trail of orange in her wake which seems to melt off of the soft material.

Rebecca shoves her way to the sofa where she proceeds to twist her fat foot into the shoe which of course ends in disaster but of a more rare kind - she withdraws her foot to see her toenails have grown so long that they curl under her chubby toes - wow I love magic!

Then the Prince turns to me as if seeing what he saw last night and places the shoe carefully onto my foot.

Perfect fit.

As soon as it is on my foot I am consumed by sparkles and appear in the gorgeous gown that I was in last night with double the confidence. The skunks scream and I command them to leave the house that is rightfully mine. Then I turn to the Prince and smile

"Hi, I'm sorry I had to run off last night but I had to get back before midnight"

"I understand...now I have something very important to ask you. I promised myself that as soon as I found you I would ask you this and not chicken out like I am inclined to do now..." He gets down on one knee and opens a little black box revealing a glistening crystal ring bigger than any jewel I have ever seen - not that I've seen that many.

"Cinderella, from the moment I saw you I knew I loved you, I want someone special to spend the rest of my days with, to look after and to be looked after by, someone who I can spoil and who can put up with me. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and be that person?"

I cannot contain my happiness! "Yes yes! I love you so much!" He matches my goofy smile as he slides on the engagement ring

"Come here sweetheart" I run into his arms and we share our first kiss. Perfection.

* * *

**AN: Hey so this is something I wrote when my brother was being a complete moron and I hope you enjoyed it. I was intending this to be a one-shot but if you want me to continue it leave me a review coz I have a few ideas on how to continue this. You can also leave me a prompt and I will try to write it if you want. I think this helped me get more connected with the character and I hope it made you smile (or cry at the beginning) **

**Please faview**

**Love you guys :D x**


End file.
